


I Love You, Too

by parabacrybaby



Series: A Light in the Dark [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x10, Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Malec, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Season 2a, Winter Finale, post 2x10, prepare to cry, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabacrybaby/pseuds/parabacrybaby
Summary: I'm sorry I'm horrible at title names. This takes place the morning after the morning of the battle in the winter finale of season 2A. Its a simple, domestic scene with no real plot, just a casual setting I wanted to do for some time but didn't have any context until this past Monday. I hope you all suffer. I love y'all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before the break is Alec's POV, and after the break is Magnus' POV.

 

Light poured in from the window in the early morning like a mist of rose gold. Alec could see the pink of the inside of his eyelids as he lay in bed, his other senses taking in the environment around him: the softness of Magnus’ silk sheets, the faint trademark scent of vanilla and sandalwood that was always present, the warmth of Magnus’ breath on his neck and the softness of his arm across Alec’s torso; Alec took all of it in with a deep breath before opening his eyes.

Alec turned his head towards Magnus, who was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his breath slowly and softly caressing Alec’s deflect rune, and planted as soft kiss into his hair. He was so thankful for this, he thought to himself, as he gently ran his fingers through Magnus’ jet black bed head.

 Just yesterday, he thought he would never see Magnus again. He thought the last time they’d spoken that it would have been an argument—that Magnus would have died thinking Alec was upset at him. That Magnus, immortal and all powerful, would be gone from this Earth and Alec would still be here without him. Magnus, his home, his safe place, his boyfriend who he loved, gone. But Magnus was here, with Alec, in Magnus’ bed with the sunlight of a new day gushing into the room. It was as if the Angel Raziel himself was sending a sign to Alec that that could have never happened and would never happen. Magnus would always be here, even after Alec was long gone.

  _I never want to leave this bed._ Alec thought to himself. He inhaled deeply as his stomach rumbled louder than a clash of thunder. Alec rolled his eyes, disappointed with the response his body gave to his desires as he carefully slid out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Come to think of it, Alec hadn’t eaten in almost 2 days, so the response was more than warranted.  He searched through Magnus’ fridge and pantry for ingredients and after a couple minutes concocted an idea for breakfast. Gracefully, he moved through the kitchen, cracking eggs and whisking batters with the utmost fluidity. Magnus had once told him that watching him cook was more beautiful than seeing lavender fields in France on a summer evening, or cherry blossom blowing in the wind in Tokyo. It was very poetic, but Alec never really knew what he meant. “Sometime I’ll show you,” Magnus has said to him, a quiet smile formed on his face. Alec had blushed.

Alec had just put the frittata in the oven and was looking over the strawberry pancakes when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, startling him. Magnus buried his face into back of Alec’s neck, breathing deeply and humming gleefully.

“I tried not to wake you.” Alec laughed breathlessly. Magnus chuckled softly but left his face buried, delivering soft kisses here and there. Alec turned the heat down on the stove and twirled around in Magnus’ arms to face him, his arms returning the favor and wrapping around Magnus.

“You didn’t, technically. I have a wonderful body alarm clock when it comes to your cooking though, so...” Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes sparkling like the night sky in Prague when they went on their second date.

 

* * *

 

Magnus pressed himself closer against his boyfriend and planted his mouth to Alec’s, their lips softly caressing. Magnus felt Alec’s hand cup his jaw as the ferocity of their kiss increased and his insides melted like lava, warm and slowly making its way through every inch of his body. Alec chuckled as Magnus took his bottom lip between his teeth, and Magnus felt a smile larger and warmer than any star form on Alec’s face. This, of course, resulted in Magnus giggling and smiling in return, a passionate exchange of kisses being interrupted by smiles and quiet giggles in the middle of his kitchen.

Suddenly, Alec gasped and pulled away. “The pancakes! Hold on, babe let me take them off the stove.”  Magnus stepped back as Alec spun around and pulled the cast iron griddle (that Magnus purchased at his request) off the stove onto a hotplate. “Phew, that was close. The pancakes are perfect actually.” He sounded surprised towards the end of that statement.

“You know darling, I can always fix them if they burn.” Magnus chirped, full well knowing what Alexander’s response would be.

“Yes, I know Magnus, but that would completely defeat the point of me cooking, you might as well whoosh the whole meal,” Alec retorted, attempting to mimic Magnus’ movements went he uses his magic. Magnus chuckled, his cheeks turning a faint red. “Okay Shadowhunter, do your thing,” Magnus quipped. “I’ll let you cook.” He raised his arms in surrender and sat at the breakfast nook in the middle of the kitchen.  “Thank you,” Alec smiled, bowing to return his thanks. It was that playful, competitive smile he had given Magnus on their first date when he had whooped his ass in pool. Magnus loved that smile, the fire in Alec’s eyes when he’d stare him down. Sure, it was sexy, but in this moment Magnus’ heart jumped ten feet in the air, the warmth of love seeping itself into his bones.

Love. _He said he loved me._ Magnus thought to himself as he studied the tall, dark-haired man bent over his stove. Magnus had never heard anyone tell him they loved him. At least not honestly. This was the first time, in all his time, where someone he had been with had said they loved him, and Magnus truly knew they meant it. It was a completely different feeling than all the previous times. There hadn’t been that many times before, but in all his experience, he knew the difference. On the steps of the institute in the early dawn, Alec Lightwood had practically smashed himself into Magnus hard enough to fuse the atoms that made up their physical forms when he grabbed him from behind. Magnus had been so shocked that Alec had said “Magnus, I love you,” that he couldn’t breathe at first. Shocked as well because he had realized that he loved Alec too, he had always loved Alec from the day they had met,even though it hadn't clicked up until that point.

Alec pulled a pan out of the oven and turned off the stove as Magnus continued to lovingly observe him. The way Alec orchestrated the food onto the plates was like...well, it was like _magic_. His beautiful boyfriend, in his baggy grey sweats and his dark blue t-shirt and his messy black hair was cooking him breakfast. Alec kept his gaze down to the plates in his hands, studying them feverishly to make sure the plating was right and all the garnishes were in their respective places. He gently placed a plate in front of Magnus and slid in next to him at the breakfast nook. “I uh, hope you like it. It’s a spinach, feta, and olive frittata and strawberry pancakes with a lime cream cheese drizzle. I couldn’t choose between savory and sweet, so I figured a little bit of both would be nice.” He tilted his head and gave Magnus a smug smile.

Magnus leaned his cheek into his hand and gazed lovingly in return. “It look delicious, Alexander. “ he softly responded, placing his other hand on top of Alec’s, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand.

“I love you.” Alec breathed and then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Magnus’ nose.

“I love you too.”


End file.
